


A Working Mans Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Child Harry Styles, Harry is Louis' son, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, but like harry was adopted kind of, it's still fucked up, louis is harrys dad, not really incest but it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry came to Louis when he was only 5, now two years later Louis is ready to start dating again but he realizes that maybe instead of someone his own age he may just want someone a little younger, or a lot. This story follows Louis and his need and crave for Harry and maybe he does something that he shouldn't. Or should.





	

Louis was a good man. He was a man of simple taste. Louis worked a 9-5 job and enjoyed it, he worked as an tax accountant. He's sure a lot of people would find a job like that boring but Louis loved it. Louis also loved cooking, he loved having a clean house, he loved watching his shows after a long day, and he loved the smell of soft poppies in spring but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Louis loved his son most of all. He wasn't really his son but, he was. Harry was given to Louis after his parents had passed, Louis' best mate was Harry's real dad and Louis was deemed as God Father. Louis would like to think that, that was one of the best days of his life. Harry had come to Louis by the time he was 5 and Louis 32. Harry was a beautiful boy too, his straight blonde hair was now brown and curly as a cue. Harry was now 7 and the happiest boy he could be. Harry didn't really understand what happened to his mom and dad at the time, really just that mommy and daddy were no longer 'round. Harry now understands that Louis is his dad, that his mom and dad were in Heaven like Louis said that that was that. Louis was such a proud dad of Harry, he kept his photos around his office and had the school on speed-dial. He calls the house at 4:15 everyday when Harry gets home and makes sure he's okay, promises daddy will be home soon and Harry will watch cartoons or play with legos until then, and maybe sometimes if he's lucky he'll see Ms. Petersmith walking her dog and let Harry play with him for a bit. 

Louis, while he was a good dad sometimes neglected to tell Harry things, like when he would be out, Harry only found this out after one night from a scary dream he went to Louis' room in hopes for a cuddle back to sleep but he was alone in the big room, bed made. Harry called Louis' cell quickly and he promised he would be home in a flash and Louis explained that sometimes he likes to go on dates and from then on when Louis goes out Harry gets to stay up until he gets home. It's a privilege Harry likes having. Louis hasn't dated anyone since Harry came into his life, he's not complaining but having a 5 year old running around and becoming a new time parent was hectic and dating was last on his priorities. Since Harry's turned 7 and they both had gotten in their own routine it was easy for Louis to sneak around, Louis was sick of jerking his own cock, since he's been messing around it hasn't really been a problem either. 

Louis thinks it was maybe 3 weeks into being alone again he was on edge, it was everyday in the shower and before bed he would need to release himself to some porn. Louis doesn't think too much of it when he gets semi-hard when him and Harry are watching one of Louis' shows and the little one is on his lap and Harry wiggles around so much. He just holds him still and refocuses on the show and doesn't think too much more about it. Louis noticed he has been masturbating more and more to younger porn, then it was father son fantasy, he swears they are just a fantasy, nothing more than that. He's not a sick man, he's a normal person, works a normal job, and has a normal son. A son that he had picked up and placed on his lap, a son that he held there, a son that moved, a son that made his cock hard, a son that he thought about that night, a son that made him cum harder than he thinks he has ever done before, a son he now can't get enough of. A son he now needs to touch, to caress every part of his body, he needs to see him, in a different way than before, he needs him. He needs him like Harry needs him, just slightly different than how Harry does.

Harry has a slight thumb sucking issue, it's mostly at night when he's asleep but it can also be during the day when he's watching the T.V. or when he's focused. Harry knows that his daddy doesn't like it but he really can't help it. Louis was in the kitchen with his back to the den where Harry was watching the telly, "Hey babe, how 'bout some mac n cheese for dinner?" Harry gave a muffled hum in response, Louis turned and saw Harry sucking on his thumb. His mouth taut around his small hand, his cheeks hallow and tongue moving about in his mouth. "Harry!" Louis gave a warning call and gave pointed eyes to his thumb in his mouth, and he swears he saw a flash of his cock just resting softly in his hand, the tip like a lolly in his small mouth. Louis shakes his head slightly and turns to the quiet "sorry, daddy" Harry deflates. 

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Louis lifts his head at the boy in his doorway, his pale skin being illuminated by the dim kitchen light behind him. Harry is standing in his little boy shorts and fumbling with his hands. "Sure, baby. What's goin' on?" Louis shifts up as Harry shuffles in, gently closing the door behind him as he's reaching for the bed after crawling on the bench in front of his bed. "Just a bad dream-" he sits on the bed twisting into his fathers side "wanna snuggle wif you," he yawns into his dads rib-cage and puts his hand over his chest, his longest finger barley brushing the tip top of Louis' joggers and Louis needs to take a deep breath because all he can think of is putting Harry's hand on is cock and rubbing up into it. But he just closes his eyes and turns over, dropping Harry's hand from his body. 

/////////

Harry was sucking his thumb again, Louis couldn't take it. He was so small, so innocent but he truly believed he was doing this to spite him. He wanted to be in that mouth, so small, so clean. And so yes, he knew it was wrong, wanting his son this way but he loved him. And that's what you do when you love someone, right? You show them that you love them, and he was going to do just that. "Harry, baby. Why do you suck your thumb?" Louis was trying to ease his way into the conversation, what do they call it? Grooming. He was grooming him. "I don't know, I guess i've always done it. Nothing really compares to it, not a lolly or an ice pop, nothing. I think i like it because it's real. Not like a candy." "Do you think you can try something for me, baby?" Louis was cautious, he didn't exactly want Harry going running screaming out the house to the neighbors. "I can try, daddy." "Okay," Louis stands, slowly shakes off his joggers, and removes his boxers, his cock bounces out. "Want you to suck on me, just like your thumb right?" Harry looks at his dad's dick like it's a monster, he shifts and moves his eyes from his dad's cock and back to his eyes, and it goes on for a little until Louis speaks up "not so different from your thumb, just a little bigger, it's okay bug. I'm letting you." "But, daddy, that's your private." Harry whispered, eyes widening on the last word. "Yeah babe, it's okay." Harry shifts a little more, and drops his blanket next to him, he moves a little slow and drops on his knees from the couch. He waddles on his knee caps to where his dad is standing with a semi-hard cock, and looks at it unsure. "It's okay bubba, just take your and and put it right on my cock, yeah?" and Harry does, he reaches slowly but makes contact with it. When he does Louis lets out a sigh, the boy grabs more confidently when he did, "great job babe, just move it up and down a little bit," and he does, he starts moving his hand and Louis sets his on top when he gets hard and breathes out his nose steadily. "Okay, now open your mouth and put it in," and Harry did, his small mouth could only fit the tip and a small bit in, "good boy, and just suck on it, okay? Just like your thumb.." His head rolls back when Harry starts, he feels him everywhere, he feels so glad he did this. His lips are wrapped tight around his cock, his tongue is swirling around him, his stomach gets hot and he's getting close. It's fast but he's been craving this and it's been so long, he grabs his boy by the back of his head and thrusts into his mouth, Harry reaches out to hold his dads thighs to try and stop him, his eyes watering. He chokes as Louis face fucks him, he starts to groan and pushes harder, "you're a good boy making daddy feel so good, it's okay. I'm almost finished." Harry goes limp and Louis shoots his load in the boys mouth and Harry looks at his dad scared, "It's okay baby, you can spit it in my hand if you want." Louis pulls his cock from his sons mouth and holds out his and to spit in. Harry scrapes his tongue with his teeth to get the cum out of his mouth. "It's a good boy. What did you think?" he wipes his hand on his joggers as he pulls them up and sits Harry on his lap "was good, liked it I think. Until you put it in my throat, didn't like that." He rests his curls on his dad's chest, "sorry bub, just felt so good. Won't happen again yeah? Come to me next time you wanna suck okay?" Harry nods and tells him he would really like that and Louis kisses his sons head and he falls asleep, and just like that all was well. 

Next week Louis was bustling around making Harry's lunch for school, he was dressed for work and had Harry's breakfast waiting for him at he bench, that is until he turned and saw Harry on his knees and started un-doing his dads belt. Louis bent his arms behind him to rest them on the counter, and Harry started doing what he has been for that past week. When Louis was done Harry swallowed and started to eat his waffles, Louis kissed his sons head and a quick pat on the head in a goodbye manor. He grabbed his lunch and briefcase and floated out the door, he waved at Ms. Petersmith walking her dog and got in his car and drove to work, where he sat at his desk with the picture of his cute little son, and he ate his lunch, went over some paper work, crunched some numbers, called his son at 4:15 and was out the door exactly 45 minutes later and home in another 15. Where he walked in the door, greeted his son who was watching cartoons and took the chicken out the freezer. They ate dinner fine and both said good nights and went to bed, and then Harry came in and asked his daddy if he could suck on him, just for a little bit and feel asleep and they fell asleep together.

It wasn't until Harry came in while Louis was watching some twink porn on his laptop did he realize he could take this a whole lot further than he was. Harry was sat on the bed while Louis had a raging hard-on and was watching the tape play on the screen, "whas' that daddy?" Harry didn't understand what porn was and what its intended use was, obviously. "He's doing something real nice for his dada, kind of like when you suck my cock, but better" Louis knows he should probably turn it off, or turn Harry over and pound him hard. "Can we do that daddy? please?" Harry didn't know what he just asked for, he really didn't. In one quick swipe motion Louis shut the screen off and pulled himself off his knees and put Harry in front of him. He pulled his sons Ninja Turtle pants down and his own joggers off before stroking his cock, "what are you doing daddy?" "Just, getting ready, doing daddy a real favor sweetheart, love you baby." Harry hummed and waited, that is until Louis rubbed lube all along his sons small pink hole, Harry jumped, caught off-guard and Louis took hold of his cock and started pushing in. 

"Daddy, no, stop it hurts" Harry started to pull away from the foreign object, but Louis pulled him in tighter, "no, baby. You wanted to remember? You asked daddy for this." "I change my mind, I don't want too," Harry was whining, Louis kept pushing in, his tip inside the small boy. "You can't change your mind, a good boy doesn't say no." Louis thrust in and Harry let out a screech, "NO, daddy stop," holding his son at bay, and he kept piling in the tight hole, he listened to his sons screams of pure pain, he listened to the begs and listened to his son whimper and cry. He coming to a close end and went faster, harder, deeper. His cock pushing at the boys spot sending him jerking away, when Harry let out a final scream begging him to stop Louis came, shooting into the boys small hole, pulling out it pulsing around his cock, draining the cock into itself. Louis dropped feeling happy, connected to his son. Harry rolled away from his dad, scared to look at him, feeling sore and abused.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing, please be kind. I've used some other writers as inspiration but i dont mean to copy anyone. Feel free to leave a comment or request something, also feel free to follow me on tumblr at cunfusings.tumblr.com you can also request and get to know me better there too!


End file.
